Oracle 84: Approaching! The Mexican President And The Chariot Soldiers
Oracle 84: Approaching! The Mexican President And The Chariot Soldiers (アプローチ！ メキシコの大統領と戦車兵士たち Apurōchi! Mekishiko no daitōryō to sensha heishi-tachi) is the eighty-fourth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Mexican President Gustavo Rodriguez finally arrived in North Chevron for his three-day state visit and he was given an arrival honors at the Ranzukan International Airport. Meanwhile, a group of Chariot Soldiers started to appear not only in Hirakawa City, but in Ranzukan International Airport. Plot As Kyoko and the city councilors headed on to conference room to conduct a meeting, a group of Chariot Soldiers were approaching in front of them. Because of this, Kyoko transformed herself into her armor form as Armored Fighter Caster and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. On the other hand, Hiroko told her fellow city councilors to enter inside the conference hall immediately. As the battle ends, Kyoko used her finisher, the Caster Smash, to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, she de-transformed back to her civilian form and entered inside the conference hall. Then Hiroko asked her why the Chariot Soldiers suddenly appeared before them, and Kyoko said that maybe one of the Chariot Fighters summoned the Chariot Soldiers to scare them. On the other hand, Anaira and Irie used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately. After the battle, they de-transformed themselves back to their civilian forms. Anaira said that it seems the Chariots started to wreak havoc through Hirakawa City despite that Mexican President will visit the country for his three-day state visit. And Irie agreed, and she said that the Chariots were in desperation to destroy Hirakawa City. In Ranzukan International Airport, all media groups, including the TransHead TV News Team which was headed by Chihiro, were all set for the upcoming arrival of Mexican President Gustavo Rodriguez. Moments later, a private jet finally landed on a designated runway of RIA. Then an aircraft vehicle set up a ramp nearly on the door of a private jet. Afterwards, the members of the Presidential Security Group of the Mexican President came outside of the jet. While they were going outside of the aircraft, a group of soldiers of the National Army were marched to the private jet and they were all set for the arrival of honors for the Mexican President. On the other hand, Emperor Ryuuen found out that the Mexican President was already arrived in the country, so he ordered a group of Chariot Soldiers to head on to Ranzukan International Airport to wreak havoc there. Afterwards, he ordered Archos to lead the Chariot Soldiers in their mission. In Hirakawa City Hall, Kyoko and the city councilors watched the coverage of the arrival of Mexican President Rodriguez. Hiroko, on the other hand, felt worried because if President Rodriguez came out of the private jet, the Chariot Soldiers will came to assassinate him. Kyoko told her that this will not happen, especially there's a bunch of security personnel were there to protect him. Back to Ranzukan International Airport, North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki also came in for the arrival of honors. Moments later, Mexican President Rodriguez finally came outside of the private jet, and he was given by an arrivals of honors from the North Chevronian President and the National Army. As he stepped down from the aircraft ramp, the press people continuously taking pictures while others continuously covering a video footage of the arrival of honors. Meanwhile, Anaira and Irie continued to search Rie throughout Hirakawa City, but they found nothing. Irie suspected that Rie might be returning back to Chariot Empire Headquarters. Anaira asked her if she had an idea on how to enter the hideout of the Chariots, and Irie said that the Chariots had an ability to open a gate portal to Chariot Empire Headquarters by just snapping two fingers. Anaira asked again if they can enter inside the headquarters since Irie had an ability to open a portal gate despite that she's a human. Because of this, Irie opened a gate to Chariot Empire Headquarters and they entered inside to head on to the headquarters. As North Chevronian President Shinozaki and Mexican President Rodriguez finally met each other in the arrival of honors, a group of Chariot Soldiers suddenly approached before them, causing a huge panic in Ranzukan International Airport. Meanwhile, Hiroyo received a message from Chihiro that a group of Chariot Soldiers suddenly appeared in Ranzukan International Airport, so she decided to head on to the location immediately. On the other hand, as she found out that the Chariot Soldiers appeared in Ranzukan International Airport, Erika took her Armored Fighter Equipment and left her office. In Ranzukan International Airport; Kohei, Hiroshi, Ayako and Chisato transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Later on, Hiroyo and Kyoko came into their respective armor forms as Armored Fighter Chaser and Armored Fighter Caster and helped their fellow Armored Fighters in a battle against the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile in Hirakawa Central Academy, another group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in the school garden. Because of this; Minori, Ryoko and Haruka transformed themselves into their armor forms as Armored Fighters 04, 08 and 11 respectively, and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately. After the battle, the students and teachers who were also in the school garden thanked the Armored Fighters for saving them in danger. Meanwhile, Anaira and Irie finally came to Chariot Empire Headquarters to find Rie and sent her back in jail again. But they were surrounded by a group of Chariot Soldiers and fought against them. Then, they transformed themselves into their armor forms as Armored Fighter 01 Meister Super Upgrade Mode and Chariot Fighter Flash respectively and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle and defeated them afterwards. After defeating the Chariot Soldiers, they headed on to the hallway of the headquarters to search where Rie was. But another group of Chariot Soldiers appeared again, and they defeated them immediately using Meister Super Streak and Flash Blast respectively. On the other hand, Mayor Akazawa and Rie heard an explosion in the hallway, so they headed on to the location where the explosion was happened. There they saw Anaira and Irie standing in front of them, and greeted them. Mayor Akazawa asked them about their purpose, and Anaira said to them that they came to send Rie back in jail. Rie, on the other hand, told her that she doesn't let her to send her back in jail again. Irie forced her to surrender herself, so that they will send her back in jail peacefully. Because of this, Mayor Akazawa had no choice but to transform himself into his armor form as Chariot Fighter Ray and faced Anaira and Irie in a battle and he told to Rie to run away immediately. And Rie did so. Back in Ranzukan International Airport; Fatima, Alejandra and her fellow Armored Force Fighters (except Haruka) also came into their armor forms and helped the Armored Fighters in a battle against the Chariot Soldiers. On the other hand, Erika also came in and hid behind the post nearly in the runway, and secretly transformed into Armored Fighter Platinum. Afterwards, she came to help the Armored Fighters to defeat the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, while Anaira and Irie continue facing against Mayor Akazawa, Rie secretly went to the arsenal room. She saw a blank Chariot Unlocker and a blank Armor Key stored in an arsenal compartment, and took them to use to help Mayor Akazawa. Afterwards, she went outside and head on to the hallway to help him to defeat the two Armored Fighters. There she transformed herself into her new armor form as Chariot Fighter Neon. Equipped with her new weapon, Neon Saber, Rie helped Mayor Akazawa to fight against Anaira and Irie. Afterwards, Rie used her finisher, Neon Dash, to defeat the Armored Fighters. But her attack was deferred by Anaira's Meister Super Streak and Flash Blast. Afterwards, Irie told to Anaira to escape immediately, and they escaped afterwards. After the battle, Mayor Akazawa thanked Rie for helping him, and she thanked him back. Returning back to Hirakawa City after they escaped away from Chariot Empire Headquarters, Anaira said that they've failed in their mission. Irie, on the other hand, said to her that it's fine and they will find a right time to send Rie back to jail. Anaira said to her that Rie will realize someday that she's a criminal. Moments later, she received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers were currently attacking on a runway of Ranzukan International Airport. Because of this, she told to Irie that they will head on to the location immediately. Back to Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa felt glad that Rie has a new Chariot Fighter Equipment, and asked her how she got the equipment. Rie said that she got the equipment from the arsenal room. He asked her again if Emperor Ryuuen might get mad if he found out she got another Chariot Fighter Equipment, and Rie said that Emperor Ryuuen will not know about that. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitä Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mexican President Gustavo Rodriguez: Gentaro Alejandro *North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki (篠崎 明 Shinozaki Akira): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 30 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「Armored Rain」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 64, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 84: Immersions, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 19, and Never Surrender episode 52. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes